


An App for That

by HappyFunBallXD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFunBallXD/pseuds/HappyFunBallXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when Gabriel was quiet that the demon knew there was trouble at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An App for That

**Author's Note:**

> Short, pointless tumblr humor thing.

It was quiet.

 

On a normal day, this was a good thing. Quiet meant getting work done. There was a lot of paperwork in running Hell, ironically, and it was a lot easier to read over contracts in silence.

 

On this particular day, however, quiet was very much a bad thing. Whenever Gabriel was around, quiet meant something bad was about to happen. Gabriel had last been seen hours ago, whining about using Crowley’s phone. Which he refused, and rightly so. The bloody archangel could snap up a phone of his own, Crowley wasn’t wasting his good data plan for Gabriel to play his stupid candy game.

 

While Crowley welcomed the relief, he knew that a silent Gabriel was more trouble than a loud one. Last time it’d taken forever to get the the smell of seawater out of his library.

 

He was rightfully suspicious.

 

With a long-suffering sigh, he pushed his chair away from the desk, papers rustling as he moved. He made his way to the kitchen first. Gabriel tended to make the most messes in there, cooking up some culinary disaster. There was no way he could forget the fish with lime gummy sauce. No matter how much he repressed the whole thing.

 

A noise caught his attention as he wandered down the hall. Sort of a ‘bloop’ noise, something that didn’t have any place in his house. Scowling, he followed the sound, turning the corner to the living room as it got louder.

 

He stopped short in the doorway, staring at the back of a light brown head. Gabriel sat sideways on the couch, his back resting against the arm. From where he was, Crowley couldn’t see what the archangel was doing, but there was one thing he could tell, even at this angle.

 

“You’ve got your feet on the sofa, don’t you?”

 

Gabriel tipped his head back, turning to grin at him. “Hey, cupcake! Done with work yet?”

 

“Hardly. I came to be sure you weren’t halfway to blowing the place up.”

 

“That happened one time, okay?”

 

Crowley arched a brow.

 

“And I fixed it. Eventually.”

 

Bringing his fingers up to rub his temples, the demon heaved another sigh. “Never mind, angel. What are you doing now? And why haven’t you bothered me in the past three hours?”

 

“You got all grumpy and wouldn’t let me use your phone. I wanted to play games.”

 

“My mood has never stopped you before.” Crowley crossed his arms, leaving the doorway to step into the living room proper, circling around to see the front of the sofa. “You DO have your feet on my sofa.”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “Never said I didn’t, pumpkin.”

 

Before he could even argue with the angel, he noticed the pile of candy on Gabriel’s chest.

 

“What the fresh hell are you doing, angel?”

 

Grinning, Gabriel popped a red jelly bean into his mouth, chewing with more gusto than the small candy deserved. “Playing Candy Crush!”

 

“With real candy?” He growled. “On my sofa?”

 

The archangel rolled a sprinkle covered chocolate ball between thumb and forefinger. “Would you rather I did it on the bed?”

 

“I’d rather you go bother the Winchesters with your sticky messes.”

 

“Aww, Crowles, I thought you liked my sticky messes,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“I am not responding to that.”

 

Gabriel hummed around another jelly bean, waving his fingers. Immediately, the pile of candy jumped up into the air in front of his face, arranging itself into a grid. After a moment’s thought, he swiped his finger, and two of the candies swapped places, lining up three of the same type. The matched candies fell into his outstretched palm, and he popped them into his mouth.

 

The bastard was actually playing Candy Crush with real candy.

 

Crowley turned on a heel, leaving the room without another word. He made the trek back to his study, sitting down in his plush chair. Reached for the topmost paper on his desk--

 

\--and a shower of candy rained down on his desk from thin air.

 

“ANGEL!”

 

Gabriel’s head popped into view from the doorway. “Three star win, buttercup. It’s how the game is played!”

 

Crowley stood up, grabbing a handful of candies off his desk. He stormed towards the archangel, grabbing him by the collar before he could retreat.

 

“We’re going to practice the crush part of Candy Crush…”

 

“Y’know, I think Plants vs. Zombies might have an app I could try instead…”

  
  



End file.
